Romeo's Diary
by BLAYNK
Summary: For English class we are doing Romeo and Juliet. My diary isn't due for another week or so, but I decided to post my diary for Romeo up on here. Rated T just in case. Will have tragedy in latter on. 13 entries in all.
1. Act I, Sc i

Act I, Sc i

There is a woman who doth possess my heart of sickly sweet depression. O, Rosaline, how you Forsaken I, who worship where thou steps. Is it wrong for I, a lowly man, to love thee. My Cousins, whether blood or not, have tried to set my spirits high, but neither have prevailed. Has thee made it a quest to help or annoy me? It doth only annoy, but shall not blame, no, not blame. Thee only attempt to help.

Rosaline, fair Rosaline, thee forsaken me so? Chastity? HA! A vow of such a mess is unruly. Perfection should be passed, not cower in thy loins. Thee hair, thou eyes, only to which will stay? Horrible! Madness! Sweet pain of luxury!

Benvolio, doth thee not feel love? Thee made sweet agony, make thee suffer and told I to look away. Doth my honest cousin curse beauty to be damned? Rosaline is perfection, not population like some goose!

Perfection is perfection, population doth not stand out. How Benvolio makes me churn, telling I to look away. One should not order the higher sweet delays.

Benvolio looks now, confused but conversed. Determined to take me out towards the centre square. Mercutio is waiting, doth they not see I for I or me for myself?


	2. Act I, Sc ii

Act I, Sc ii

A peasant shoved to me today, telling of cruel Capulet's party. Offered three to go! Fair gentle Rosaline shall show. Hair a golden halo of supremacy.

Mercutio whines to go, Benvolio is hung but agrees. How shall I degress? Is hard as hard can be. Alas sweet Rosaline will descend for all following eyes. To see or not to see. To follow fine bodice and hellish curves made by corset, or sit dank in putrid revelation of the starry sky.

The pull is hard to ignore, but what use is going? Doth thee not see my woeful self suffering beyond repair? Shall I, Romeo, go see fair maiden lost, painful as it may, or doth I stay, agony by my side?

If I doth not go, Mercutio's whine forever in my ear and Benvolio's superfluous quivering pout? Thee shall bring trouble if myself doth not go, but to be ignored by sweet Rosaline is asking for too much.

Good Mercutio is laughing now, thou have no shame? T'is not a diary, but a manly journal, doth thee not know? Doth this not be clear, I am going. No looking backwards now.


	3. Act I, Sc iv

Act I, Sc iv

My dreams, painful and conceit, why oh, why do I parish so? I feel that fear is not an emotion. Fair Mercutio mocks, thee shall regret when I, Romeo, is dead.

Doth one not know when to stop? Queen Mab? Nonsense! I wish that thee would hault, make ye fall towards the sword of death and not away. HA! Doth that show him?

Myself has a bad feeling, but doth not care. If I die Rosaline may notice, perhaps weep. No, not weep, cower in sorrow.

Wishful thinking, dreams, hope. I have none, forever walking a followers lane, will thee turn, show lowly me kindness? One doth not think, for thou is too far.

Cruel Capulet's party shall not want but giving to thee. Death, death, peace with death, or else I be mad. What doth Mercutio say to that? Thither away onto an open plain, tombs, mountains, stones. Awaiting the wake that will always sleep, haste to open thee spleen.

Doth thee party, thee ball, wait for me thither to spring on an open steed. Time waits for no one, no one waits for time. I shall be dead by the end of thy week.


	4. Act I, Sc v, Act II, Sc i

Act I, Sc v, Act II, Sc i

Rosaline looks so divine, perfect for a goddess…

Who might this lovely creature be? So perfect, so extravagant. Thou is my first love. Thy is everything I could ever want. Dear child come hither, I wish to spake, consort, converse with you. Heavenly crown of auburn, light catches gold silk. Beauty come hither, I must not taint ye.

Tybalt Capulet, what I wouldn't give to shank in the kidneys. Oh, why doth thee get to consort with pretty lady of silver? Shall not be fair.

Lips silken skin, fresh as a baby's powdered bottom. How I wish to own you. What is thou name? Perceived as beauty, perfect around, how may I talk to thou again? Romeo think! Find her room. If what this balloon says is true then she is gentle Capulet's daughter. Juliet, how saccharine, scrumptiously tender.

Mercutio is taunting, how must I progress? Ignore, yes, ignore that worthless teaser. Mean crude jokes about some lady, how dishonourable. Who's this Rosaline? Is thee someone of importance? Doth not matter, I shall stay here until my fair cousins are gone.


	5. Act II, Sc ii

**Act II, Sc ii**

But Soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the Sun.

Thou spoke to me tonight. Eyes like crystal light without a stuttering break. How daunting and cruel, beautiful demise.

Thee told me to send for thee in four hours time for us to be wed. I could die happy, but not now, later when I shall be with fair Juliet.

I must go to the Friar, doth he say no. Wouldst thou holy man doth do that? I would burn from my fiery loins at such a repulsive response!

Doth one not think he would say no? I must believe that thou shall say yes, for the sake of mine and fair Juliet's marriage. I must rush now, towards the cell of Lawrence, so that I shall prevail in convincing him of our wedding.

Friar must say yes, for Juliet's and mine happiness counts upon his holy thoughts.


	6. Act II, Sc iii

**Act II, Sc iii**

Thee hath spoke yes, the stars are smiling upon I tonight.

This morning the Friar shall wed my bride, fair Juliet, to I! Oh, how I wish it was time to wed already, but I shall wait. Juliet is not quite ready, not until later. Yes and hours time thou shall be able to consent to our marriage.

Shall she change thee name to Montague? Or shall I change mine to Capulet? Back away from mine name and brief her onto a knew name? No, I mustn't do that, it may greatly distress her fair highness. Capulet will be fine. Romeo Capulet…it doth not go well with mine name. Juliet Montague? No that doth not sound right either.

I shall consult Juliet later, for now I should reveal in the nerves of steel, waiting for my happy hour.

I think me not to tell Mercutio and Benvolio, they may just disapprove. Who needs the approval from scoundrels? But, alas, they are my closest friends, should they be privy to this?

Juliet and the Friar shall know, I shall ask of this at my marriage.


	7. Act II, Sc iv

**Act II, Sc iv**

Mercutio jested with me today. Thee was ecstatic, I doth not see why. I always jest with thou.

Fair Juliet's Nurse came too. A sail boat in a crowd indeed, doth thee not see thou is as fat as a cow? Alas, I spake of the wedding to her. I will be marrying Juliet in an hour or so. I am simply horridly happy. True love with thee after all.

Will fair Juliet come with me? Or shall I go with her? Secrets are like a raindrop, never settling in place. I must tell someone of this, I am so happy I could burst.

A sailing nurse upon a crowd could not even stop me from convulsing. Mercutio thinks something is up, but I shall not tell him, not yet. Perhaps tomorrow, so that today brings no dead. Yes, I believe that all should be happy on mine wedding, not wallowing in grief of some bloats death.

I must be going, for I do wish to see fair Juliet as soon as possible, at the cell of Lawrence shall be best I think..


	8. Act II, Sc vi

**Act II, Sc vi**

Oh, T'is morning at last. My wife and I are married, now only left is night. How pale and pink she is now. Thou shall not worry, I will stay true. Only a fool would not!

Her hair, a soft auburn glow in the misery of the candles. Lips like shinny ruby, plump as a plumb. How gentle lines of dimples met with such a smile.

Love is like a rainbow, secrets are made with the slightest reveal. How lost I would be if I were to lose her. How I love thou so. Juliet is the sun, beating down on mine darkness, taking away the evil which lurks inside.

Would mine parents understand? One doth think so, I should slip through them. I'd hate for them to actually notice me for once. I love them so, but doth thee not see how I quaver?

Juliet is mine, always and forever. T'is not be changed until I am dead. That'll not happen for a long long time, I refuse to die before she.


	9. Act III, Sc i

**Act III, Sc i**

Oh! Woe is m, how shall I face fair Juliet? My awful cousin, not even of an hour, is dead. Slain by me, a dangerous fiend, who should have the death penalty.

How dare that mongrel bring me to this? Kill my friend and run, only to come back to die. Oh, hpw I loath that king of Cats! That onion footlicker Tybalt!

Doth Juliet, mine wife, hate me? Despised to the lengths of biting her thumb? Fair Juliet, please send your nurse to me.

Right! Left! Plunge! Left! Right! Stab! Right! Left! Gorge! Left! Right! Thrust! Oh, bloody sin tainted hands, how do one such as I run? I'd rather die thou see my fair wife no more. And haste my penalty, for I wish I was dead.

I must go to the Friar's cell, tell thee of my sin. Thou shall guide me to the depths of hell and back to heaven to dine with all holy matter for eternity!

But last, I must hurry. Escales is coming and I may be found before I reach the cell of Lawrence.


	10. Act III, Sc v

**Act III, Sc v**

Oh, how I love fair Juliet. I miss thee all ready. If only the sun and the moon could always be together! Doth not worry, I shall be fine, this night is enough to satisfy I for now.

Stay perfect, be perfect and let thou feelings flow. Love is love. Miss me not for I shall be back. Oh, how I love thee.

Tender lips upon mine own. Soft and sweet chaste. Is thee thither, watching from far away? I love what mine eyes see, however far thou may be.

Friar will pass on messages, hither and thither. A few days and I'll be back, forever in your heart. Although I will not be completely gone, I am still hither, always, always, always. In your heart and loins, I will forever be near.

Never too far to come at night, always by your side then. Thither has never been that far, but thou shall see it is not too bad, Sweet Juliet.


	11. Act V, Sc i

**Act V, Sc i**

If I may thrust the flattering truth of sleep,

My dreams presage some joyful news at hand.

I dreamt my lady came and found me dead,

Strange dream that gives dead man leave to think!

I would not think that I of all of Verona would die! I must live, if only for the day that Sweet Juliet and I are reunited. Friar said that it would be soon, but not soon enough I am afraid. Shall I go to Verona to see fair Juliet? Face of death to be found would definitely be worth such a feet, laying idly hither art so tiring.

When doth word get hither from thither? Waiting is exaggeratingly hard, waiting for word of mine fair Juliet.


	12. Juliet's Death and the Apothecary

**Word of Juliet's Death and the Apothecary**

O, woe, O, me. Juliet is dead, the sun from mine sky is gone. Doth I weep forever and always. I must make haste towards thou bed of silence before tomorrow. First I must go thither to the apothecary. Buy, that wretched poison and end my life. Only to be with my wife, yes only that.

How doth my Juliet die? Hopefully still and not painful. Had thou really been that anguished? To cry thyself to death?

I bite my thumb at that holy man, that is far too good for earth. HOW DARE THEY TAKE FAIR JULIET AWAY FROM ME! How dare he.

Shall I live or die? Die or live? I doth not know, but I shall rush to Verona, to make haste. Apothecary it is then, but only so I may be with my fair Juliet in peace


	13. Suicide Note

**Suicide Note**

If thou is reading this, thee know I am dead, How happy I must be, dinning with my wife, fair Juliet, in heaven.

My wife is the stars that guide me to my afterlife. Thou peasant fools won't understand what love is. A pity in itself really. Doth thee not know what I've went through?

Married gentle Juliet in secret, sneaking hither and thither. I doth not mean to slay Tybalt, they man was only my cousin for an hour, and yet I did.

Friar Lawrence told me to count my blessings, to support my wife. To go thither to Mantua and face my banishment head on. To e a man! I leave and poor Juliet dies. I wither inside every time I think of her.

Doth I drink this poison and be with Juliet, for if she wakes, I'd be a mighty fool.

Carry on with your pitiful lives, for I'll be moving onto the next with my wife.

_**Romeo Montague**_


	14. Authors Note

**AUTHORA NOTE!**

Just so everyone knows I got 90+% on this! WOO! I am happy! seeing 4+++ on everything then a 4++++ really brightened up my day!3


End file.
